Creation of the Heikō Pirates
~ Creation of the Heikō Pirates ~ Kyoto disembarked on Alabasta in search of supplies. He was wearing his white cloak and mask that he gathered from a previous island. "The heat here is so bothersome. Why does it have to be a desert island?" Kyoto mumbled to himself as he left the dock and walked to the nearest town, which was Alubarna. ~ At Alubarna ~ Rando was already at Alubarna, looking around to see if there was anything worth his time. Rando picks up an apple from a merchant stand and says "Despite being a desert island, your fruits are very delicious," and then takes a bite from the apple. The merchant got upset and told Rando that he'd better pay for it. Rando gave the merchant a menacing glare and said, "I'm sorry, what was that, sir?" The merchant shook in fear and said, "N-No... It's nothing... P-Please enjoy that apple... In fact... Why don't you take these apples with you...?" the merchant said while putting apples in a bag. Rando smiles at the merchant, and then leaves with his bag of apples, while still munching on the apple he took previously. While walking around, Rando sensed a peculiarly strong aura. So, he molds his finished apple into and eye, and has it spy on the person. However, the person was none other than Kyoto. Kyoto walks into a bar, sits down and orders some food. After eating the food, Kyoto pays and leaves the bar. During his walk, he senses that someone is following him. However, being the lazy person he is, he ignored it, and kept on walking. However, Rando was getting tired of following him, so he forced the eyeball to secrete tears, and molded the tears into a small spike. It was then that Rando commanded the eyeball to shoot toward Kyoto and stab him. Kyoto sensed the malice, and blocked the attack his his Khakkhara. After he blocked it, he destroyed the eyeball. Surprising the people around him, wondering what he was doing. Rando comes from the crowd and congratulates Kyoto for sensing his eyeball. Which prompted Kyoto to ask who he was and what did he want. "Me? I'm Rando. I sensed your aura, and it was unusually stronger than those citizens in this place. So, I decided, why not spy on you, then see if you are worth my time. And, to be honest, I'm not disappointed, Hehahah," Rando said. Kyoto introduced himself as Kyoto, and said he was flattered that someone wanted to fight him. "I never thought someone would want to fight me, however. It's usually me engaging things. This seems like something worth my time. Please do put up a good fight," Kyoto said with a smile, and preparing for battle. Rando let go of his bag of apples and grabbed some sand and molded it into three different eyes, scattering them around the area. "Well? Come on. They're just eyeballs, aren't they? What harm could they cause?" Rando said laughing. Kyoto dashed to Rando attempting to strike him with his Khakkhara, but Rando dodged it with ease, and imbued his hand with Busoshoku Haki and punched Kyoto in the face, knocking him back some, having the bystanders start running away in fear. "Heh, you're not bad. You're definitely stronger than the Marines I've faced in my time," Kyoto said spitting some blood on the sand. Kyoto once again, dashed at Rando imbuing his body with Busoshoku, unbeknowingst to Rando, since Kyoto had the cloak that covered his body. "This again, huh?" Rando said. He dodged Kyoto's attack and imbued his hand again and hit Kyoto in the arm. However, this time, Kyoto wasn't injured, which surprised Rando. Kyoto used this opportunity to take a swing at Rando again, imbuing his Khakkhara with Busoshoku, but again, Rando dodged it, and stepped back. "Very nice. However, you're still unable to hit me," Rando said smirking. Kyoto looked up at the sky and noticed the positions of the eyeballs. All in places where Rando could have a clear view of the area. Kyoto jumped on several crates and then into the air, destroying all of them with a swing of his Khakkhara. Rando, once again, congratulated Kyoto. "Not many people are aware of Haki, let alone could formulate the idea that I dodged all their attacks because of the eyes in the sky. You're something else it seems," Rando said. Rando scooped up some sand and molded it into an eye. "Gankyū: Namida no bunpitsu," the eye started to secrete tears, and the tears molded into a sword with Rando's Busoshoku Haki. Rando grabbed the eye and dashed to Kyoto, however, Kyoto preempted his attack, and hit Rando with his Khakkhara. Rando fell back some. "That attack wasn't imbued with Haki, are you showing me mercy?" Rando said, showing displeasure in his face. Kyoto put his Khakkhara on his back, and said "No, I wasn't. I'm aware that I cannot continue fighting you with my Khakkhara," having Rando look at Kyoto is confusement. "I'll have to reset to my body as the weapon," Kyoto said, dashing to Rando at an immense speed. Kicking Rando in the stomach and sending him into some crates near a wall, and cracking the wall. Rando tried getting up, but it was too late, Kyoto was already in front of him, and punched Rando in the face, sending him through the wall and into the person's house. The family inside started screaming. Rando got up, and stared at the family with menace, making them cower in fear. Rando walked outside, wiping the blood from his face. "You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But, I think it's time I stop playing around," Rando said, but immediately after, some Marines arrived and held their weapons near Kyoto and Rando. "It seems we'll have to continue this some other time. We have company," Kyoto said in a cheerful tone. Kyoto let down his hood and took off his mask, making the Marines get a little anxious, since they knew who he was, and what he did to Marines during one of his raids. Kyoto, using incredible speed, appeared in front of some Marines, and knocked them back with Haki imbued punches, knocking out the defenseless Marine soldiers. One Marine tried shooting at Kyoto, but was stopped by Rando, who punched the Marine in the face, sending him back. "It seems we've got no choice but to fight these Marines. I suppose we can halt our battle for the time being," Rando said while knocking out other Marines. Kyoto agreed and they both eventually knocked out the majority of the Marines, and the rest were dead, due to their weak bodies unable to handle Busoshoku Haki. The majority of the plaza was destroyed due to the battle, but, neither of them cared. "Hahahaha, it seems we went a little too far there," Kyoto said. "You seem like a strong person, and besides, you did help me out with these Marines. How about you join me in my Pirate crew? I could sure use someone like you." Rando thought about it, and eventually agreed to it. Rando and Kyoto sailed off. Kyoto declared Rando to be his nakama, thus creating the Heikō Pirates, and appointing Rando as its Navigator. Category:Story